The Coming of Darkness (Ang Pagdating ng Kadiliman)
by MyDark-Sunshine
Summary: O/S. What was Edward's reaction when he found out that Bella managed to escape under the watchful eyes of Alice and Jasper? Edward's POV. Twilight/Canon (Ano kaya ang naging reaksyon ni Edward nang malaman niya na nakatakas si Bella sa ilalim ng mahigpit na pagbabantay nila Alice at Jasper? POV ni Edward. Twilight/Canon.)


**A/N: **Hello, sa mga kababayang kong Pinoy! Napagtripan kong gumawa ng tagalog fanfic ng Twilight para maiba naman. Nakita ko kasi na dadalawa lang yung Filipino fanfic na meron dito, eh. Pasensya na lang kung may mga grammatical error and stuff. Di kasi ako ganun kabihasa magsulat sa tagalog, eh, atsaka wala akong proofreader. Review po kayo for your comments and suggestions. Thanks! :D

**PS: **For those who couldn't understand this language but is interested in reading this one-shot, please review.

_Enjoy!_ =))

**###**

**SUMMARY: **What was Edward's reaction when he found out that Bella managed to escape under the watchful eyes of Alice and Jasper? Edward's POV. Twilight/Canon.

**BUOD**: Ano kaya ang naging reaksyon ni Edward nang malaman niya na nakatakas si Bella sa ilalim ng mahigpit na pagbabantay nila Alice at Jasper? POV ni Edward. Twilight/Canon.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**THE COMING OF DARKNESS  
****(Ang Pagdating Ng Dilim)**

Ramdam na ramdam ko ang paggaan ng aking pakiramdam nang matanaw ko na ang pagbababaan ng eroplano. Kaunti na lang ang kailangan kong hintayin; ilang minuto na lamang ang aking gugugulin bago ko muling makapiling ang aking anghel.

Hindi ko na napigilan ang ngiting bumunga sa aking mga labi nang maisip ko si Bella. Ang aking _sweet_ at magandang Bella. Pakiramdam ko'y ilang dekada kaming naghiwalay imbis na ilang araw lamang.

_Hindi na muli_, pinangako ko sa aking sarili. _Tatapusin ko na ito ngayon din. Sisiguraduhin kong 'di na muling masisikatan pa ng araw ang walang hiyang si James. _

Natigil ang aking pag-iisip nang maramdaman ko ang paggalaw ni Emmett sa aking tabi. Kasabay nito, narinig ko ang pagtawag niya sa akin mula sa kanyang isip.

_Edward?_ Huminto siya upang hintayin na makuha ang buo kong atensyon. Nang sigurado na siyang nasa sa kanya na ito, itinuloy niya ang kanyang sasabihin-sa pagkakataong ito, bumulong na lamang siya sa akin ng sobrang hina na kami lamang ni ang nakarinig nito. "Edward, pwede ba akong magtanong?"

Gusto ko sana siyang asarin, pero napakaseryoso niyang tignan na hindi ko na lamang ito itinuloy. Bihira magseryoso si Emmett-kakaunti lamang ang mga bagay sa mundo na makakapaglagay sa kanya sa ganitong posisyon-kaya kapag ganito ang nangyayari, mapapakinig ka talaga sa kanya. "Ano 'yon, Emmett?"

Nag-alangan muna siya bago nagpatuloy. "Mahal mo si Bella, 'di ba?"

Tinignan ko lamang siya ng masama.

Inangat niya ang kanyang mga kamay. "_Okay, okay_. Naninigurado lang."

Hinimas niya muna ang kanyang batok bago siya nagpatuloy. Tinignan niya ako ng diretso. "Edward, kung mahal mo talaga si Bella, bakit ayaw mo siyang baguhin? Ayaw mo ba siyang makasama ng walang hanggan?"

Napabuntong-hininga ako. "Mahal na mahal ko si Bella, Emmett; sobra ko siyang mahal na ayaw kong ipahamak ang kanyang kaluluwa dahil lang gusto ko siyang makasama ng walang hanggan." Sinara ko ang aking mga mata sa sobrang kalungkutan. "Hindi ko ilalagay sa panganib ang kanyang buhay para lamang sa kaligayahan ko."

"Alam mo naman siguro na hindi nasa sa iyo ang desisyon na 'yan sa huli, hindi ba? Hindi si Bella ang klase ng tao na sumusuko nang 'di lumalaban." Bakas sa mukha ng mala-oso kong kapatid ang kanyang pagkatuwa.

Gusto ko sanang itanggi ang kanyang sinabi, ngunit alam kong 'di ito malayong mangyari. Bagkus, napabuntong-hiniga na lamang ulit ako. "Naka-usap ko na tungkol diyan si Alice. Wala siyang sasabihin kay Bella."

Tumawa lamang siya. "Sigurado ka diyan, bro?"

Hindi ko na lamang pinansin ang kanyang sinabi. Sa halip, tumayo na lamang ako matapos kong marinig ang boses ng _flight stewardess_ mula sa interkom na nagsasabing nag-_land_ na ang eroplano.

Iniwanan ko ang tumatawa pang si Emmett at tinabihan na lamang si Carlisle sa pila pababa. Bakas ang pag-aalala sa mukha ng aking itinuturing na ama. Biglang sumagi sa isip ko na ito ang unang beses na nagkalayo sila ni Esme nang ganito katagal mula noong nagpakasal sila at muli akong nabalot ng mataos na pagsisisi.

Nang makita ni Carlisle ang aking itsura, hinawakan niya ang aking balikat. "Huwag kang mag-alala, anak," sabi niya. "Magiging _okay_ din ang lahat." Binigyan ko lamang siya ng isang pilit na ngiti.

Pagbaba pa lamang namin sa eroplano, alam kong may nangyaring hindi maganda. Mula sa puwesto ko, rinig ko ang pagpapanic ng paborito kong kapatid. _Edward_, _dalian mo!_ isinigaw niya sa kanyang isip. _Nawawala si Bella!_

Halos maitulak ko na sa tabi yung matandang lalaki na nasa harapan ko nang marinig ko ang kanyang daing.

Nang makita ko sila Alice at Jasper, muntik ko nang di mapigilan ang sarili ko na sumigaw sa sobrang galit. "Nasaan si Bella, Alice?"

"Hindi ko alam, Edward," pahikbi niyang sagot. "Ang alam ko lang ay isang minuto nandito lang siya, tapos biglang-" Natigilan si Alice.

"Alice?" Tanong ni Jasper sa kanyang asawa.

Nanlaki bigla ang mga mata ni Alice. "Yung ballet studio."

Napasinghap si Jasper. Ako, sa kabilang dako, ay malapit nang mawalan ng bait. "Anong pinagsasabi mo, Alice? Diretsuhin mo 'ko!"

Nanginginig ang boses niya nang siya'y sumagot. "Naaalala mo pa ba yung nakita ko nun tungkol sa ballet studio? Hindi ko pa makita nang maigi yung vision kasi may isang desisyon pang hindi nagagawa-kay _Bella_. Pinuntahan niya si James."

Kung posible lang, malamang mas lalo pa akong nawalan ng kulay.

"Ano pang hinihintay natin? Umalis na tayo, dali!" giit ni Emmett.

Para bang nag-_autopilot_ ang aking buong katawan habang kami'y papunta doon. Sigurado akong kinakausap ako ng aking pamilya, ngunit para bang 'di ko sila marinig. Halo-halo ang aking nararamdaman: galit, lungkot, pagkalito, poot, paghihinayang, at higit sa lahat-kagimbal-gimbal na takot.

_Bakit, Bella? Bakit mo ako iniwan?_ gusto ko sanang isigaw.

Isang kahila-hilakbot na ideya ang biglang pumasok sa isipan ko. _Paano kung hindi makaligtas dito si Bella?_

Halos mapahiyaw ako sa sakit nang makita ko si Bella-namumutla at di na muling gagalaw pa; ang kanyang mga mata, di na muling makakakita pa.

Sa isang kurap, biglang nagbago ang senaryo nang makita ko muli si Bella-ang kanyang balat ay mas maputi pa kaysa sa dati, ang kanyang mga mata ay isang matingkad na pula.

_Iyan lamang ang nakikita kong posibleng hinaharap ni Bella,_ isip ni Alice, balot ng kalungkutan. _Patawad, Edward._

_Hindi,_ gusto ko sanang sabihin sa kanya. _Kung mayroon mang nagkamali dito, ako 'yon._ Kung hindi ko na lang sana nilapitan si Bella noong una pa lang, hindi siguro ito mangyayari sa kanya.

Sa gitna ng kaguluhan, sa iisang bagay lamang ako sigurado: _kung hindi makakaligtas dito si Bella ng buhay, maging ako'y hindi na rin._

**End of One-Shot.**

* * *

**E/N: **Okay lang ba? Please review. Salamat! :D


End file.
